love Eternal
by diablo2012
Summary: What happens when a young girl is saved by a Queen? Whatif this Queen died and only her offspring were left to carry on her legacy and her dying screams of "Protect her!" What happens when the reincarnation of her comes back? M soon R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Eternal**

AVP (alien) fanfic

N/A: Hello fellow citizens of Cyberspace! I'M BACK! And (hopefully) better than ever. This is my third fanfic so please be nice as I am still getting to grips with how to write expertly. I haven't had much time to write because of GCSEs and revision (god, who invented the words anyway?) so I hope this little slice of boredom takeover appeals to you

Pairing: XENOPHILIA F/F NO LIKE NO READ! SIMPLE AS!

Rating: M (18+) It still won't stop you.

Off we go

_There have always been ghosts in the machine. Random segments of code that have grouped together to form new algorithms. Sometimes this could be called Evolution. These can group together in a sort of form what someone could call like a soul._

_Random segments of code? What if we could classify this as one thing living beings do?_

_Evolve._

_Random segments of code?_

_I Think Not._

The Age of Prosperity, Ghosts in the Machine, Golden Age, Apocalypse. Where did all these come from? Lucy never liked the idea of fate being laid before her. She liked to act and form her own destiny. But what if that destiny involved the unleashing of a being so strong, so powerful; It could demolish whole cities alone. She had a choice. This choice could either set her free, or the opposite. Destroy her completely.

But how did it come to this? No being should have to commit to genocide of a creature that can kill ad well as love. No person should have the power to see who lives and who dies. That is why Lucy never liked religion. Nor science. All she needed to know was how machines helped us. But his time, It let the whole human race down. Almost to extinction.

It all started July 10th 3004. The year predicted the Hunters to return. This time to finish off what they started. It wasn't long until '_Only the chosen ones may enter'._ The destruction of the first temple back 1000 years ago crippled the Hunters. Their lifestyle, everything, on the brink of collapse. Only until technology and humans intervened. Weyland industries had found the first Queen's remains at the bottom of the ocean that Lex had killed back when the decimation of the first temple happened.

Humans, hoping for everything but bad to happen when synthesising a new life form from the DNA of the fossilised colossus. What they made destroyed the facility and everyone in it, All but one. A little girl. Her name was Lucy. Only 10 years old she was when a huge creature the size of a bus just stared at her. Probably thinking of either killing her or taking her to be a host for new-borns. With tears sliding down her face, the little girl just stood there, shaking like a building in an Earthquake. The huge creature just lumbered forward. Ready to strike. The little girl just closed her eyes and waited for the darkness to take her.

It never did. Instead she felt rumbling and wind as she felt herself be pulled up and onto something huge. She opened her eyes to see the world around her blurring. She had no clue what was happening only that she must be passing to the land of the dead. Only when she saw light up ahead did she realise what was happening. She looked down and onto the grotesque inhuman creature below her. It was gigantic.

It was only that when the sunlight battered her small face did the creature let her down. The creature just looked at the thing in front of her. She couldn't help but be slightly afraid of it. Only that she felt herself stretch a hand and onto the silky smooth surface of the demons' head and lightly stroking back and forth.

It seemed neither displeased nor affectionate from what she could tell but it certainly didn't mind. Lucy just stared at it. Wondering what will happen next. It came too soon for her liking; three heavily armed men came from around the corner. Guns high up and firing as soon as the massive monster came into view.

Lucy just let out a high pitch squeal and shouted at the warriors "No! Don't hurt him!" Only then did the marines realize they were shooting at a young girl in the process. What happened then baffled both the guards and her. The alien just jumped in front of the little girl and took in all the bullets from the clips.

Acid seemed to land all around the little girl but none seemed to touch her. It was only then did she realise she was being protected by him. It's huge form blocking out the bullets that would have come to hurt her. It was only when silence overtook everyone did the creature above her stood up. Hissing madly, The creature just stroked her face and fell silently down onto the ground.

Acidic blood dripping onto the ground around it. The creature gave one gentle hiss and its body just stopped moving. The girl just screamed at the top of her voice and started hitting the nearest guard as hard as she could "WHY! WHY! WHY DID YOU DO THAT! WHY!" Why indeed. The guards just picked her up and locked her in a waiting van and sped off.

The little girl staring out at the scientists studying the body before them with eyes so red from crying that tears fell out of them no more.

N/A How'd you like that huh? New chapter up soon


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Eternal**

A/N: HEELLLLLOOOOOO boils and ghouls!

…no?

…nooooooo…

This is the second chapter of my hiatus avp ff and I've got the story planned in my head. And now I have mentioned in my other chapter where it is set and what happened will follow. But this is about ten years on when poor Lily has been adopted and living with the Adams family (dudududun- DUN DUN) and has followed her biological father down the track of science

This is where she has been accepted by Weyland Yutani's (I think that's how you spell it) Biological warfare and study department.

Anyway, I now have no reason to be sued for pedophilism just soes you know as SEVERAL people have pointed out in PMs.

And also, all weapons in this story have been taken from the New Conglomerate Faction of Planetside 2. Just because I love the semi-heated rounds they fire.

Now enough of my stupid rambling

**Chapter 2**

_Evolution. Everything must evolve to survive. But what's evolution without trial and error? How do we make the perfect human. No fear. No hate. No prejudice. And be able to combine technology with human cells?_

_How do we answer and break the laws of nature and science at the same time? Nature tells us we cannot. Whilst Science say it is possible. If we succeed, we break the laws of nature, but correct science? If we fail, we correct the laws of nature and postpone the laws of science until we do._

For 8 years Lucy had been studied and 'brainwashed' to forget everything that happened. She no longer looked at her saviour as a divine intervention, but a beast of uncontrollable power and the carnation of the devil.

She had been adopted at 11 years of age and grew under the tree that was the Adams. Lucy-who had never forgot her maiden name- lived peacefully under them. Billionaires, they were, but they were huge supporters of the RnD and Biological warfare departments of Weyland industries. She had no vendetta against Weyland Yutani at all, but she couldn't help the fact that something was a bit off with them.

Hush-hush science vessels in the far corners of the galaxy –as far as she knew- were doing some sort of DNA replication process from a catastrophe both 8 and 1008 years ago? The past is the past. She always thought. Without Weyland Industries they wouldn't have caused her to lose her parents (of which she attended the funeral. But neither ashes nor body parts were buried).

"Hey, Lucy. Lucy-Hey! Snap out of it! We're almost there." A young lad, barely past his 18th birthday, whose name was shining in brightly painted gold on his carbon-nanofibre chestplate -that came sub-standard with all new recruits- which read 'Marcus'.

He seemed eager to arrive at Castella-Avandium XVIII- Otherwise known as Installation 13- and the third habitable planet in the Avandia system. The installation was situated in a luscious green and blue flat plain which she heard rumours around the transport vessel they were on were called 'The plains of Similarity'.

She grumbled unintelligibly as she turned over in her steel cryo-pod wanting peace and quiet. "Hey! I know I got a british accent but that doesn't make it a lullaby!" He tapped her on the forehead a bit more strongly than she would have liked but it got her attention.

"Can't you go and bugger some other girl, I'd rather sleep until-Whoa!" she complained, before being tossed out of the cryo-pod and onto the shiny floor. "What was that for?" she whined, rubbing her elbow which had a less-than perfect landing.

Marcus shrugged. "I knew you wouldn't listen to me unless I took physical action. Much like Dad does every Monday to wake you up." Lucy picked herself up and went over to the mirror in her private room. "But Dad didn't end up leaving me pained on the floor." She chatted back straightening her red hair which was in a right mess.

"It don't matter what Dad does, He told me to look after you. And that's what siblings are for, right?" he fingered the strap of his helmet. He pulled the oversized hoverboard helmet off. Revealing a very attractive set of deep green eyes and short, straight and potentially Pure black hair. His face was chiselled which made him look like a playboy.

"Can you give me a hand?" She asked turning towards him. She pointed at her foot locker "any will do thanks" she ordered without even waiting for a reply. "So, what are you going to do first when you arrive?" he replied.

He moved over to the locker. He opened it and pulled out a t-shirt and jeans. Putting them in the cryo-pod, Lucy did a circular motion with her white-skinned finger. Getting the message, Marcus turned around. "What's the point? I've seen worse than you stark naked bef-." He looked up and saw the camera. "ah" he muttered. Pulling up his helmet, he covered the camera as she changed.

"Done" she muttered a few minutes later. "I'll see you on the ground" she spoke as she exited her bedroom and into the scarcely populated corridors of the Morning Grace, a Prometheus-class ship that was a model of the first ever interplanetary ship that disappeared along with every single one of the crew.

It was decorated with carbon fibre walls and chrome floors. Nothing much to a space-aged ship but that. She proceeded down the left side of the hall and through the windy passages of the Grace. Reaching the Bridge, she saw the beautiful orb of green and blue out of the reinforced glass that was Castella-Avandium XVIII. It seemed picture postcard perfect.

" **Good morning passengers, this is our captain speaking. We are five minutes to drop point. We are several days ahead of schedule so no rush. We're not due back at Earth for three hundred and seventy hours. FTL travel only takes around seventeen hours. So enjoy the scenery while you can girls, you won't see anything as fine as this in many of your lifetimes."** The captain's voice calmly slithered out of the intercom all over the ship.

"Picture perfect isn't it? The mountains of Red rise to the east and the reflecting lake to the south… Always something to do." A deep voice hummed behind her ear. "Careful, Commander, People may get the wrong idea." She flirted. Turning in her trainers to face him, the Commander had a sly grin plastered on his ivory skin. "Now, why would people think that?" he purred.

Shaking her head, Lucy couldn't remove the playful smile that crept onto her face. "As much as I like this play-by-play flirtation, Oh, over-decorated soldier… but you need to have barriers." The Commanders brow rose. "Over-decorated?" he pouted. "I thought they were shiny… And colourful…" he absent-mindedly muttered to himself stroking his many collections of badges on his chest.

He pouted very over-enthusiastically at her. "Anyway, I'm the military man on this facility now. You'll be seeing me more now than ever before back on Earth." Giving a non-too convincing slouch, he sat down in the co-pilot's unoccupied seat.

Taking her leave, Lucy decided to get her Nanosuit on. Proceeding to the armoury, she put the pin of her date of birth into the padlock and pulled out a standard AF-19 Mercenary and a one-piece suit that was her military scientist's work armour.

Zipping it up over her clothes, she grabbed her weapon, locked her locker and headed to the cargo bay. Where all of the crew were gathered ready to walk onto the lush, emerald green lands that was Castella-Avandium.

Making it just in time, Lucy formed ranks in her vacant spot next to her step-brother. He looked nervous-agitated? Or eager to walk out onto what everyone muttered was the perfect world. Standing to attention, The men and women in front of her shuffled nervously the longer it took.

After several heart beating moments, the Morning Grace landed with a casual thump "**Sorry, passengers, that wasn't my most softest landing. But rest assured, we have arrived. Make sure that all luggage is attended and have a nice trip."** Came the pilot's voice. "Lowering cargo bay doors" came the womanly voice of the VI (Virtual Intelligence). As if on cue, the cargo bay doors, excruciatingly slowly, opened with a hiss.

Golden light flooded the darkened bay. Many men and women raised their arms to cover their eyes from the blinding light. After some adjustment, the columns of new recruits started to march out and onto the endless fields of green.

Lucy inhaled sharply. She had never seen anything so beautiful. No blemish or overgrown tuft of grass broke the emerald sea before her. The only thing that ruined the picture was the complex of metal and concrete that broke the sea like an oil rig.

But this was Installation 13. And this is where they would work for the next five years. "Keep to it ladies!" the commanding voice boomed over the jets of the Grace. Those who had blundered caught up in their march and before long, the steel gates opened to the new arrivals.

Not one person spoke now. Not one soul dared breathe as they gathered in the muster centre. A man in a white coat over his Nanosuit stood at the front on a pedestal. "Welcome, new recruits and scientists. I am glad to hear that you arrived safely. As you know, This Installation is funded by the highest Cher holders of Weyland-Yutani. And so all you see here is from their very high funding. There will be no secrets held here, and neither will any be let out. Anyone who is found guilty of releasing any of the-" he paused "experiments… can be found to have… disappeared. So now you know what is at stake. And with that… I bid you farewell, And have a nice stay. Your commanding officers will show you to your quarters and to your lockers and work will commence on Monday morning." And with that, his deep voice subsided and left the pedestal.

Lucy couldn't take her eyes off of her surroundings. She had a knack for familiarising herself with her surroundings. Before long, she was taken to her quarters. Situated in the Delta Wing, she was, as the commanding officer told her, was the closest to the Scientific Department than any other.

Feeling fatigue from being woken early by her brother, Lucy decided to take a quick nap on her bed. Not bothering to take her suit off, she dozed off. Dreaming about what she will find in the Scientific wing.

A/N: Now this chapter took 3 days to complete because of unforeseen obstacles and now I have a good idea what,or where to head this now.

As you know, this is a Human/Xenomorph pairing and both are female and as far as I've read, no one else has done one yet so let's hope all goes well.

Sam Out


End file.
